Jiraiya's Secret
by Azndrifter25
Summary: Tsunade suspects Naruto's gay and is having a secret relationship with Jiraiya, so she and Rookie Nine spy on them but on one night they find something they didn't expect.


Jiraiya's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will have complete Sole ownership of it. This contain's weird Yaoi Situations but in the end I guarentee you this will wash away. **

**Enjoy...**

Tsunade, Shizune, and the rest of the rookie Nine's Genin senseis were in denial and in confusion. They all know that Jiraiya's the reknown pervert for peeking on women and to strip clubs having sex with different women in the Shinobi nation. What shocked them the most is the rumor flying around that Naruto's in love with Jiraiya and vice versa. To the busty blond however, it looked suspicious knowing that her teammate changed over the years and have fallen for his new apprentice despite the fact that he was gay or bisexual.

"Tsunade-sama I don't see how my student fall for my favorite author after spending only a two months together."

"Kakashi you know that Naruto is in need of comfort after all the hell he's been through his life. Besides its just a rumor it's not a big deal after all."

"But Asuma its true, I heard from hinata that she saw affectionate moment he had towards Jiraiya-sama. Something tells me that this is really true."

"Kurenai-san we won't confirm it full that Naruto's gay or not unless we see it or not." Shizune said.

"Enough all three of you, now I'm going to give you three missions for this matter since the rumors are becoming true. That is to find out whether Naruto's gay, have a secret relationship, or another secret that perverted bastard's hiding. If you see them in a moment alone contact me that way I'll tear that pervert's balls apart and wish he never had sex. Also have your genin squads spy on him as well, that way the playing field will be leveled as well."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!!"

The three disappeared leaving The godaime and her apprentice alone for a moment of silence. Shizune felt nervous due to the silence and just broke it.

"Tsunade-sama are you really serious on this investigation, I mean it's their lives and we shoudn't interfere."

"Shizune knowing what that perverts up to is got me off the nerves. He's hiding something I that shouldn't know and why that Gaki's taking an interest of love towards him."

One thing that the busty blond doesn't know is that a surprise will be made and may change her opinon towards her former teammate.

Meanwhile at team seven's training ground alongside a river…..

Naruto was training while Jiraiya just watches the blond in a daze. He has never felt this way before towards his new apprentice since the death of his former student and since then he shut himself away from his love life through perversity. Now that he's found himself a new apprentice his renowned love was brought back and found a reason to enjoy it even though it will only be a short moment.

"You know Gaki, I feel so hot whenever your around and it's really 'enticing'." He got up and gave the sweating blond a quick kiss which had Naruto's heart fluttering and was in desperate need for more of his love.

"Ah ah ahhhhhhh… we'll save our fun till tonight and make sure no one's following us."

"Do you really have to be such a kill joy. It's not like anyone cares about our relationship." He pouted.

"Gaki knowing my busty blond teammate and her apprentice she's bound to find out and even reveal my secret of love towards you now get your ass back to training or no fun for tonight and jutsus to learn."

"You suck Ero-sennin, if it wasn't for THAT you had on you would've looked so sexy."

"I love you too Gaki." giving him a quick kiss to the cheek earning him a blush.

Little do they know is that the whole Rookie Nine and Senseis were watching the scene with different reactions but overall were in shock? Hinata had tears in her eyes while blushing as she was watching the blond workout. Kiba and Ino wanted to vomit after watching a boy boy scene that looked so pathetic except Ino who was a bit unfazed by it, Shino and Shikamaru had a watchful eye since the scene was rather suspicious.

Chouji dropped his chips and couldn't but watch the scene in shock; his best friend was gay and couldn't help but notice. Asuma and Kurenai had a look of disgust seeing the Sannin they respected love a young teen they've known since the academy days though the Genjutsu mistress was jealous that Naruto was falling for him rather than her but Asuma was furious that he was getting her attention rather than him who was only a mere blond.

Sakura was cheering knowing that her blond teammate was gay and wouldn't go after her. Last but not least Kakashi was crying since the truth was revealed by his favorite author that he was gay or bisexual and having a secret relationship with his former student who never thought would be gay for the moment of his love life.

"C'mon you guys lets report this to Tsunade-sama real quick Shino can you place a tracer bug on them that way we can keep on eye on their movements. Kiba keep a close eye on them and follow them but remain silent ok" Kurenai said.

Shino did as she said and carefully placed a tracer bug on the couple while the rest of the Rookie nine went back to report their investigation except Kiba who stood there and carefully watched the entire training session. It still disgusted the Inuzuka that his rival was gay but knew something was wrong. Still with no choice but to do what he was ordered by his sensei, for a long day.

Later at night…………

Tsunade read the report at around 8pm primetime. The report shocked more than ever when the couple was caught hugging in public even kissing in a dark alley according to Kiba after vomiting in an empty trash can in the Hokage room. The busty blond also received a report on Jiraiya's little secret that Naruto mentioned during his routine trip around the village with the pervert, she wanted to find out so much that she was almost like another power hungry shinobi like Orochimaru or Sasuke when it comes to secrets. After hearing Shino's location on the couple she was bound to find out where they were, break into that door, rip Jiraiya's balls off and take Naruto away from him and make him hers.

"Shizune gather all rookie nine Jounin squads and have them meet me at Naruto's apartment where I'll be making a daring break in to their relationship."

Twenty Minutes later………..

Naruto took the Toad Sannin to his apartment and got his bedroom ready. He was excited like always to have sex with Ero-sennin since the day he confessed his love for him except that he would be playful around him and drop his mask right in front of him or rather dispel it.

Outside the apartment the entire Rookie nine and Shizune were watching the scene and was prepared to cover their eyes now. Tsunade was right above the room were the couple was residing until she heard a surprise voice.

"You know Ero-sennin you can dispel the Genjutsu now. No one's going to watch us now that we can go Kinky again in bed." Naruto lustfully said.

The blond watched the naked pervert peforming hand seals as he dropped his genjutsu shocking everyone watching the whole scene unfold. Naruto was amazed once again seeing Jiraiya's true form. A young and amazing hot woman was staring at the blond with a hint of lust and a lot of love in her eyes. She had an amazing figure that rivals any Kunoichi in the five Shinobi nations. She had her left arm covering her tits that are as nearly as big as Tsunade but no big enough as the Godaimes whats even hotter was that her fem abs gave a new definition to the word hot, sexy and horny.

All the males outside nearly passed out from blood loss including Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai. Ino just drooled at the hot Kunoichi naked right in front of Naruto then passed out. Shizune resisted the urge to but in Naruto's bedroom and touch Jiraiya's body even the naughty things she's thinking of now that some women would do if they're beyond horny.

Naruto just smirked at seeing her body, he's seen her five times already but couldn't help but ask questions again on why the Genjutsu.

"Jiraiya-chan how come you never told Tsunade-obaachan about that Genjutsu you wear all your life?" Naruto asked.

"I was raised at an all female orphanage but the head woman wanted a male for a change so they put a life long genjutsu on to make me a male. I found I was a woman while I was peeking on women in an popular hot springs resort in wind country. Guess you can say I was a complete pervert even if I was still a Gaki in my genin years. Then I realize I was a complete lesbian and had always spied on females since I was under a genjutsu and a lot of people always knew I was a perverted male but they didn't think that I was under a Genjutsu."

" Wow some story, so...What will you do when Tsunade finds out your actually a Kunoichi. I hate having to kiss you when your under that Genjutsu and people are starting to think I'm gay." Naruto complained.

" No worries Gaki that will stop soon enough, well the first thing I'll do is this…" she jumped on top of the blond and gave him a passionate kiss. Naruto massaged Jiraiya's breasts and began to go down to like his her pussy and eat her out till she's begging for more…

Outside….

Tsunade was shocked at what she was hearing from her old teammate who went from a perverted male bastard to a hot white, spiky haired woman whose beauty rivaled all Kunoichi and women in the village. She jumped to where the rookie nine were passed out from blood exhaustion except Shizune who was in full masturbation mood as she was watching Jiraiya riding the blond Jinchuuriki up and down. Tsunade could only watch and go with the flow with Shizune as she watch the whole scene.

"Faster Naruto-kun!!! Faster!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jiraiya-chan I'm Coming!!!" **(Sorry for the short Lime, but I don't feel like making a Lemon for this one.)**

Immediately he came inside her and the Toad Sannin fell on top of him in a deep sleep in his arms.

The next mourning……………

Naruto was up in the mourning at seven in the mourning to find himself naked in bed along with his sensei Jiraiya. She was sleeping peacefully with her breasts touching his side and left leg wrapped around by his her legs. The blond looked around to find the whole Rookie nine along with the Jounins, Shizune and Tsunade watching him half asleep and jealous in the males case that is.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag Jiraiya-chan." Tsunade said.

"What are you talking about Tsunade-hime….dear KAMI!!!!! You found out already?!!" Jiraiya said.

"Yep and I must say you do look hot, no wonder Naruto was so attached to you."

"Well I did kept this secret since I was seven but still, to think you mistook Naruto for being gay is hilarious!" The white Haired Sannin laughed.

"Yeah who would've thought that the Toad Sannin would be such a hot lady underneath all those secrets." Shizune said.

Naruto was in shock that their relationship was exposed, not only that but the rumor that he was gay got him furious to the point where he wanted to find out who that bastard was that spread the rumor. For now all he could do is pull his woman for another kiss to his sensei and smirked."

"Does this mean we I can learn those Jutsus you promised me Ero-sennin."

"Nope you'll just have to wait till you go sparring with me if you really want those jutsus."

"You suck Ero-sennin."

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Giving him a short but refreshing kiss having the Rookie pass out again from blood loss except Shizune and Kurenai.

The rest of the day went off with such a sudden rush. Most of the males had suffered massive blood losses the moment they saw the hot white haired Sannin and were admitted to the hospital despite being full and had to transfer to the Hokage's personal medical ward. Jiraiya's secret being revealed was one which no one had expected from the Icha Icha Paradise writer who claimed to have been a super pervert, but rather a super perverted lesbian.

As for the rumor that the demon was gay well… that all stopped thanks to the busty blond's wrath and another rumor involving the love of two hot and sexy Sannins, which apparently was started by our favorite Sharingan pervert who accidently walked in on their sexcapades in the Hokage's office. Needless to say, he wished he would've been back with Anko who was now together with Iruka Umino.

**Author's Note: Surprised? you actually think I was going to write a Yaoi and a lemon along with it. To tell you the truth this has been on my mind for quite some time and I had to get it in a fic so... yes this is a Naru/FemJiraiya probably the first besides Fem Sasu I think but hopefully you enjoyed it. Awkward but hell despite some errors it works out quite good and sorry if I made Naruto act like a bitch in the beginning I wanted to throw you guys off by thinking 'Man another yaoi fic' Review ok.**


End file.
